Hippity Hoppity Day
Hippity Hoppity Day '''is a Barney and friends episode and a VHS from '''Barney Home Video. Barney and the kids spend the rest of the afternoon having lots of fun jumping, leaping, bouncing, hopping, springing and sproinging Plot It's a beautiful sunny day. Lisa, Alex, Casey, Catherine and Joey have just finished their last day of school and are now starting to plan their summer fun time. Lisa was so excited that school was over that she started hopping like a kangaroo. The others we're wondering what was going on with her; and Lisa said that she has never felt this excited since she visited her grandmother in Chicago. With that being said, the other kids started hopping like crazy as well . Suddenly without noticing, Alex falls back on his rear end and sat on something soft and bouncy. Catherine asked Alex if he's okay and Alex replied that he's fine. The others ran to him to see what was going on Alex kept bouncing figuring out what he's on. Joey asked Alex if he unexpectedly had a tail. Then Alex answered he hasn't. Just then by surprise, the kids heard a chuckle and guess who's right behind them? Casey said with an excited smile, "Hey that's not Alex's tail!" Then Barney jumps from behind a tree "No it's not" then the kids replied "IT'S BARNEY!!!!" The Kids run up to him and give him a great big hug; Joey on the other hand, had a special hand shake with him (High five, down low, fist bump (2x) hi, hello). Barney started to wonder what were they doing to spend the summer Lisa answered that they were just hopping around having fun Alex responded that he could do that all day the others agree as well. Suddenly, Barney had an Idea he said that since they love to hop around all day they should call it Hippity Hoppity Day a celebration of all the fun things they can do with toys, songs and games that jump, hop, or bounce. The Kids love that idea so much they want to give it a try with a lot of imagination of course. Lisa and Alex were having so much fun that they didn't watch where they were hopping and almost ran into BJ and Baby Bop. BJ asked what was going on with a little chuckle and then Alex replied that they're having hippity hoppity day Baby Bop started hopping in excitement but then stopped and asked how to celebrate it; Lisa said to the two that Barney will explain all about it so they hopped over to the other kids and Barney just about to play another hopping good game. When Lisa, Alex, Baby Bop and BJ came to the others Baby Bop rushed over to Barney and asked him how to celebrate Hippity Hoppity day; Barney laughs and tells her to slow down and told her and BJ all about it with a little help from the kids. When the sun began to set right after Baby Bop and BJ headed for home, it was time for the kids to head on home as well so Barney gave them one more surprise and sang his favorite song "I Love You". Before the kids went off Barney gave them each a bouncy ball for them to take home so they can make any day Hippity Hoppity Day at anytime with a lot of imagination. Cast *Barney (Antwaun Steele, Voiced by Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers, Voiced by Julie Johnson) *BJ (Jeff Brooks, Voiced by Patty Wirtz) *Lisa *Alex *Casey *Catherine *Joey Song list #Barney Theme Song #Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy #Bounce, Bounce, Bounce #The Baby Bop Hop #Hippity Hoppity Day #Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #The Exercise Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney and the Kids have the celebration in the caboose *During the song "Bounce, Bounce, Bounce" everyone used bouncy balls *Everyone chooses different toys to play with *Barney makes special bouncers just for him, Baby Bop and BJ *Barney's Vend-o-ball machine (from the episode "Play Ball") and the Game Machine (from "Barney's Fun And Games") return in this episode one at a time *during the "hippity Hoppity Day" song, the scene cuts to kids jumping, bouncing, and playing with different balls, toys, and maybe on trampolines *After the song "Bounce, Bounce, Bounce" Baby bop kept bouncing on her ball throughout the rest of the time (even when she goes home with BJ) *The bouncy balls from The Exercise Circus, Doctor Barney is Here, Play Ball, and a version of the Colors Make Me Happy song are used. Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney Home Video Category:Episode Videos